The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Various medical conditions require monitoring of one or more user parameters, using measured parameters to establish a proper dose of a medicine, dispense the appropriate dose (sometimes with a syringe/hypodermic needle), and to maintain an adequate supply of non-expired medicine for anticipated future needs. These parameters, dosages, dispensation schedule, and supply information are ideally communicated to a third party.
Conventional solutions employ different modalities and equipment for these various aspects of treatment. For example, for a diabetic patient, there is a set of equipment used for determining blood glucose level. And then there is a different set of equipment for administering a dose of insulin. The patient typically must manually manage these supplies and the associated data, create any logs and distribute the information appropriately and timely. In some situations, a medical condition has associated life-threatening states that require prompt medical attention and/or emergency services. The user may not be able to obtain needed medical attention on their own which increases risks associated with the medical condition.
For many medical conditions, risks can be increased and prognosis adversely affected by not following the assigned protocol close enough. And the protocols can be complicated, making compliance more difficult. In some cases, protocols assigned to a user may not be optimum because of the challenges in following complex protocols. And protocols may be dependent upon several variables that also can make the protocol more complex. Add to this that the protocol may change over time, which can have an impact on the amount and type of supplies needed, high levels of compliance with the protocol can be difficult to achieve.
What is needed is a medical device that automates protocol compliance by performing one or more of measuring relevant data, determining dosage, dispensing appropriate dosages, ordering supplies, updating protocol, contacting third-parties, logging events, and reporting data.